


Skype

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I couldn't stop cracking up the entire time, THE ART MADE ME DO IT, but it's really okay, it's really very okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott skypes Stiles. Derek finds out. Fraternal shenanigans ensue, but Stiles is very content to remain the audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скайп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429472) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> Inspired by a very silly post over here: http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/29728346365/i-dont-know-i-just-wanted-to-do-a-quick-older

Scott boots up his computer, starts up Skype, and texts Stiles with a short _I’m on_ and waits. The screen lights up with the black box that announces Stiles is calling, and Scott quickly clicks the answer button.

“Hey dude,” he says. “Is your part done for the project?”

Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Well, duh, it’s been done for a couple days already, what do you take me for?” he asks, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. He chews thoughtfully. “Can I come over tomorrow?”

Scott nods before stopping himself suddenly.

“Derek’s gonna be here,” he says slowly. “Is that okay with you?”

Stiles takes a swig of water from a glass and nods.

“That’s fine,” he says.

“He makes fun of you a lot, though,” Scott says. “I could work at your place.”

“No, it’s fine,” Stiles says again.

“Are you sure?” Scott starts. “’cause-”

Scott’s door makes a weird clicking sound before swinging open. Derek barges his way in, eyes brazen, and Scott sighs. He considers Scott’s computer for a moment before his eyes light up.

“Stiles is on Skype?” he asks, a smile quirking the corners of his lips. Scott knows that look, it’s the look when Derek is about to bully him (or Stiles) or make fun of him (or Stiles) for something that he (or Stiles) has done.

“How’d you get in,” Scott asks flatly, eyes narrowing. “Derek—”

“Coming over tonight?” Derek asks the computer screen, elbowing his little brother out of the chair and plowing through any existing conversation.

"Tomorrow night?" Stiles answers, licking his fingers.

“Quit picking my lock, freak!” Scott shouts, attempting to shove Derek out of the way. But Derek is older than Scott and is a lot harder to move than Scott anticipates. He ends up collapsing into his older brother’s shoulder with an ‘oof.’

“Geez, what? I didn’t,” Derek says, looking at Scott testily. Scott answers him with another push and Derek tumbles out of the chair onto the floor.

“Get out! Go to your room!” Scott howls, fists bunching up as Derek stands up.

“Stiles hogger!” Derek shouts back as he gets back up and tries to reclaim Scott’s chair.

“Derek, get out!” Scott replies, voice cracking with exertion as he starts to wrestle with Derek for primetime seating. He glances at the computer screen to see Stiles watching them both, contentedly shoving popcorn into his mouth.

“Quit pushing,” Derek growls, mouth scowling and eyes a steely green. Scott scrunches his eyes closed.

“MOM!” 


End file.
